The concept of bow thrusters for steering boats in which thruster pumps are located at either the front or aft of a boat to provide lateral displacement of a boat is well known in the art. Typically, such bow thrusters are used with larger boats and ships to permit lateral movement of a boat into a dock. One of the problems with such prior art bow thrusters is that they are often very complicated and very expensive, thus making it impractical to install in smaller boats.
The present invention provides a low cost bow thruster kit that can be installed directly in the bow of a small water craft with the use of simple tools. Once installed the user can use the bow thruster to assist in the docking of the boat.